Conventional Experience
by FaerieFloss-CottonCandy
Summary: The Naruto gang goes to their first anime convention.


1**Conventional Experience**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Ouch! Another blister popped," Sakura complained while staring at her uncomfortable shoes.

"Well, it's your fault you had to be Misa," Naruto retorted back.

As the two squabbled over the importance of Sakura's cosplay, Sasuke sighed and thought about his unusual week.

Sakura had accidently kicked him in the back while they were playing soccer in Phy. Ed., therefore he was forced to lean forward slightly to walk. Naruto suddenly announced that since the two of them were _"the best friends ever"_ they should have a sleep over at his house. After much pleading and tears (mostly on Naruto's side), Sasuke gave in. At the sleep over, Naruto had made him watch every single Pocky commercial. He shuddered thinking about the laughing man frolicking in a field of flowers commercial. The laugh simply was too much for his mind. This commercial mania continued until 4 A.M., and was awakened, to his dismay, only two hours later. Bleary-eyed and half awake he was given some clothes he wasn't sure he owned and then dragged into a car.

After his demand for a cup of coffee was filled, he looked at the clothes he was wearing. A slightly loose white long sleeved shirt and jeans. _'Eh,' _he thought but why was Sakura wearing a blond wig and a gothic Lolita dress and Naruto, a tall black outfit with a red cloak? It was at that exact moment Naruto announced that they had arrived. Getting out of the car still confused, he looked around in wonder.

BAM!

He had walked face first into a rather tall woman's boobs, after falling he noticed the rather large amount of the leg hair the woman had.

"You OK kid?" a manly voice said gruffly.

He looked up and saw a very unattractive sight: an overweight middle-aged man wearing a school girl outfit two sizes too small. Both Sakura and Naruto started giggling very loudly at that point.

_'AAAHHH MY EYES,' _he mentally screamed quickly averting his eyes somewhere other that up the man's skirt.

As he regained his calmness he quickly said he was fine. Turning his back on the man he looked at the whistling Sakura and a innocent looking Naruto. Shaking with anger he shouted "You both better tell me where we are NOW!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After being informed he was at a anime convention, Sasuke remembered a few months prior he had lost the hundred dollar he kept in his piggy bank. He thought his brother's pet weasel had stolen it through yet when he confronted him about the lost money his brother had replied "Foolish brother, Itachi jr. would never do such a thing" and proceeded to stalk back to his room to feed his weasel.

'_So that's where my money went,'_ Sasuke thought still pondering the situation.

"You **stole** my money!" he yelled angrily pointing at both Sakura and Naruto, who were cowering away.

"No! Sasuke-kun we asked your mom!" Sakura said as Naruto backed her statement as he hid behind her.

Well, he could imagine his mom giving them the ok in his head. They'd walk up her as she was cooking or cleaning, Naruto would grin like an idiot as always and say "Hi Mrs. Uchiha, do you mind if me and Sakura take some of your son's money to go to a anime convention as well as kidnap him the night before the convention?".

She'd smile and say "Go ahead, that boy needs to be more social, all he does is go on youtube and listen to that emo music of his."

'_Yeah, that's definitely what happened'_ he thought as he sighed out loud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They gone through artist alley twice now and still no luck finding out where to get their badge holders.

"Well, of course I had to be Misa so I could match my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she fixed her wig.

"But you knew we'd be walking," Naruto replied.

"Shut up both of you I'll just ask the next person we see for directions to registration," Sasuke said in his no nonsense voice. _'Ah, I got it, I'm L from Death Note, wait...am I wearing eye liner? Hmm everyone looks like they know where their going we should pretend to do that so we don't look like noobs...' _His thoughts ended as a guy carrying a boom box walked by.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sasuke said as the man continued walking by with Stayin' Alive playing at full blast.

_'And that's the most normal person I've seen,' _he thought sadly as he shook his head, while

Naruto and Sakura attacked a cosplayer in a pocky outfit for his picture.

"I don't suppose the both of you asked him where registration is?" Sasuke said as they returned victorious. _'I need some Tylenol' _he thought when they both gave him sheepish looks.

"Eh heh, yeah about that..." Naruto trailed off mumbling about the wonders of wonder bread and whatnot.

After circling around and much complaining they found registration. _'Dear god...'_ the three thought in unison as they approached the never-ending line. With their tickets in hand, the asked the nice lady wearing a volunteer vest where to go.

"First con, sweethearts?" she asked as they looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, since you already got your tickets in the mail just walk in to get your ticket." She walked away laughing saying something about being young.

Well, there were two incredibly long lines and one empty one in between them, that was their line as they walked passed the anime connoisseurs and detailed cosplayers they felt their glares. If glares could say things theses seemed to be screaming "I hate you".

Slowly though they made it and received their badge holders to their relief.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, thats the first chapter of the first fic I've written.


End file.
